


Sleepy

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: A one-shot of two sleepy buddies.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleepy when I was writing my drafts for this.
> 
> LMAO xD
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

“I’m tired. When was the last time we had a proper sleep schedule?” Yerim turned over to her roommate, who was snuggling warmly in her bed on her right.

“I don’t really care about that right now. I just want some sleep.” Yeojin adjusted the bedsheets so that the two girls are properly under it. 

“Hey, I wanna talk. Look at me.” The baby frog hugged the other from behind as she tried to get their faces to stare at each other. After a few whiny tries, she succeeded and Yerim was ready to anticipate what the girl had to offer. 

“So um. I just want to thank you for putting up with all my clowning. And all the advice you gave to me whenever I’m feeling down.. Lastly, you’re the most beautiful human being ever on Earth I could ever ask for.” The last words droned off as the younger girl’s head plopped itself onto the chest of the flustered older. 

After holding her breath for a few seconds, Yerim looked down and found a sleeping ball in her arms. 

“Thank you for your kind words. I’ll be sure to praise you when the right moment comes as well.” Pulling the girl closer, she kissed her forehead softly and retreated into the dream world as well.


End file.
